megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Man
Crash Man, known as in Japan, is a Robot Master from Mega Man 2 that was built by Dr. Wily using the designs of Bomb Man and Guts Man as a base with high speed and agility, the use of high explosives as primary weapons, and clad in a thick armor that can effectively withstand explosions. His Special Weapon is the Crash Bomber, powerful time bombs that attach themselves to their targets before detonating. Crash Man is an honest, forthright individual who is usually obedient, if somewhat clumsy due to his lack of hands. However, he has a bad tendency to suffer from violent mood swings- he can be docile one moment and fly into uncontrollable rages the next, often going on destructive rampages with his bombs when angered. He enjoys demolishing buildings, but cares very little about recycling. Appearances ''Mega Man 2 Crash Man is one of the eight combat robots Dr. Wily created to fight against Mega Man. If Crash Man isn't attacked, he will just run back and forth, only jumping to shoot a Crash Bomb where Mega Man is standing if shot at. So if the player runs, jumps and then shoots, Crash Man will jump up to get hit by the blast. Then just keep running so that the Crash Bomb will miss. This strategy can be done continuously until he is defeated. If his weakness, Air Shooter, is used on Crash Man, Mega Man doesn't need to jump to harm him, but only to make the Crash Bomb miss. Mega Man 3 The second Doc Robot in Needle Man's stage copies Crash Man's moves, and before the battle, Crash Man has a cameo appearance as program data copied by Doc Robot. This Doc Robot is weak against Hard Knuckle and Top Spin. Mega Man II Crash Man is one of the first four bosses, and his way of fighting is similar to the one in ''Mega Man 2. However, he is often considered to be much harder to beat on this version of the game than his NES appearance, due to his weakness, the Air Shooter, only registering one hit at a time. This means that the player has to use more shots to defeat him, and the smaller space in his boss arena makes avoiding his Crash Bombs more difficult. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Crash Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 1~2" course. He attacks by throwing a single Crash Bomb, but sometimes he will jump and throw four bombs on the floor, their explosion covering a large area from the floor. His weakness is the Rolling Cutter. RockBoard In ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise, the Boss Card can be used to summon Crash Man, who will set a Crash Bomb in one of the opponent's buildings. The bomb explodes in the next turn, downgrading the building. ''Super Adventure Rockman Crash Man and Dr. Wily's other robots are rebuilt by Ra Moon. Crash Man is the last of the eight bosses from ''Mega Man 2 to be fought, suddenly appearing during Episode 2 to attack Mega Man with all his strength. Besides his Crash Bomber, Crash Man can also attack with other weapons hidden in his body, having rapid-firing weapons in his shoulders and large-sized bombs in his back that can split into three or more Crash Bombs when hit. If the player is defeated by Crash Man, Fire Man will appear to save Mega Man, giving him a chance to fight against Crash Man again. Later, Crash Man and the other robots are revived again near the end of Episode 3, but they are betrayed by Ra Moon and attacked. Crash Man and the others are apparently destroyed with Ra Moon in the Temple of the Moon. Other appearances *Crash Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Crash Man would appear in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. *Crash Man appeared as an event playable character in Super Robot Wars X-Ω. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data ガンジョウなボディをもつ。ちょっとしたバクハツではビクともしない。クラッシュボムさえ、かわせばこわくない。 Mega Man Legacy Collection translation: A robot with a sturdy body. He's barely even phased by most explosions. He's not too bad as long as you can dodge his Crash Bombs. ''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' data みかけによらずボディはじょうぶで、しょうしょうのこうげきではびくともしないいつもはおとなしいがおこるとてがつけられなくなる。（ワイリーだん）とくしゅぶきはクラッシュボムじゃ。 Translation: Regardless of the appearance his body is tough, being dauntless to little attacks. Although usually docile, he gets out of hand when angry. (Wily says) Special Weapon is Crash Bomb. Stage enemies Enemies in Crash Man's stage, a large vertical stage that must be climbed. *Blocky *Neo Metall (not present in Mega Man II) *Pipi *Prop-Top *Shotman *Telly Damage Data Chart ''Mega Man 2'' Amount of damage in units that Crash Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 2. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) '' cartoon show.]] Crash Man appears in the fourth episode of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. He only appears for a brief scene when attacking the city and has only one line of dialogue, but nonetheless plays an important role in the progression of the episode. In the show, he only uses Time Bombs, changing from his standard drill-like weapon to another missile-shaped explosive before firing them -- suggesting that the drill-like weapons he had beforehand were his Crash Bombers, and that the time-delayed explosives he used were added for the show. He speaks with a vaguely Italian-American sounding accent, and is portrayed by Terry Klassen. ''Captain N: The Game Master Crash Man appears in episode 20 of ''Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 play football against the main characters. Crash Man has drastic changes in his appearance, and instead of shooting Crash Bombs, he throws cartoon-style Acme bombs from a scoop-shaped blaster. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) ''Mega Man Megamix Crash Man was built to be a combat robot who specializes in heavy artillery. His main weapon is the Crash Bomber, which changes shape after being launched from Crash Man's body. Each Crash Bomber extends forward to form a tip which pierces its target. If the Crash Bomber senses a heat source nearby upon impact, it immediately explodes to cause direct damage. If there is no heat source located nearby, however, the Crash Bomber sets itself to detonate after a short delay. Though Crash Man's armor was specifically designed to withstand potential detonations in his immediate proximity, he is not impervious to other attacks. Concept from ''Rockman Remix shows that Crash Man's arms can rotate, having hands in one side and drills in the other. Crash Man only appeared with hands in the party from "The Strongest Enemy to Date", and is never seen using his drills, which appears to be unrelated to Crash Bomber in the manga. Instead, the Crash Bombs are fired from the side of his arms and other parts of his body. In the story "R Destruction Order", Crash Man, Metal Man and Heat Man appeared to help Air Man when he was outnumbered by Dr. Light's robots. When Mega Man went after Dr. Wily, Heat Man asked Crash Man to give him Crash Bombs, which he consumed and used as an energy boost to pursue Mega Man while the others fought against Dr. Light's robots. Later, Crash Man retreated when Wily's plan failed. He also has brief appearances in "The Strongest Enemy to Date". In Mega Man Gigamix, Crash Man and other robots try to protect Dr. Wily from the alien robot that invaded Wily's base, but they are defeated. Later, they were repaired and appear in Dr. Light's destroyed laboratory to assist Wily, Light, Cossack, and their robots. ''Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou When a base is built in the city, Mega Man climbs it to the top and finds Crash Man. Crash Man's Crash Bombs are quite powerful, and he is able to dodge the Mega Buster and Metal Blade, but not the Air Shooter, which is used to defeat him. Rockman World 2 Wanting to be sure that no one will interfere with Dr. Wily's plans, Crash Man appears in the laboratory that Dr. Wily stole the time machine and sends some robots (Blocky, Shotman, and two Telly) to attack Mega Man. His robots are easily defeated, and Crash Man uses both arms to attack with a Double Crash Bomb, but Mega Man slides to avoid the attack and defeats Crash Man with his buster. Before shutting down, Crash Man says he isn't alone, and Mega Man is attacked by Metal Man, Air Man, and Wood Man. Other appearances As a member of the Wily Patrol, Crash Man appears briefly in three panels from ''Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Crash Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin and Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, and in the Worlds of Power book. Gallery MM2ClashMan.jpg|Crash Man's original Mega Man 2 artwork. R20ClashMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Crash Man. SARCrashMan.jpg|Crash Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SFXACClashman.png|Crash Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. Cntgmcrashman.jpg|Crash Man in Captain N: The Game Master. crash man.JPG|Crash Man in Archie Comics' Mega Man comic. MegaManArchieC010Textless.jpg|Crash Man in the cover of Archie Comics' Mega Man #10. CrashManMegaManRobotMasterFieldGuide.jpg|Crash Man's profile from the Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide. MegamixCrashMan.png|Concept art from Mega Man Megamix RemixCrashMan.png|Concept art from Rockman Remix RYBWilyRobotsB.png|Crash Man cameo in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Rockman 2 Concept 2 Hitoshi Ariga.jpg|Concept art by Hitoshi Ariga. MegaMan2RobotMastersHitoshiAriga.jpg|Mega Man 2 Robot Masters illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. CrashManHitoshiAriga.jpg|Crash Man illustration by Hitoshi Ariga for the Hobby-Rock event. 4KomaMM2.png|Crash Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. SSBTCrashMan.jpg|Crash Man's silhouette in the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U trailer. MM&BCrashMan.png|Crash Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. MM2 Missile Man.png|Crash Man's concept (Originally named Missile Man) Trivia *Crash Man's name has been the subject of controversy. It could be translated as both Crash Man or Clash Man (not to make mention of "Crush Man"). Japanese has a rhotic /l/; there is no way (save context) to discern what letter (of l'' and ''r) is intended. Because of this, he's called "Clash Man" in the English version of Mega Man II and "Crash Man" in the Japanese version of Mega Man: The Power Battle. Likewise, the Crash Bomber is given the abbreviation "CL" in the Wily Tower game of Mega Man: The Wily Wars, though the game otherwise refers to the boss and weapon as "Crash". His name and weapon reappear in the Super Smash Bros. trailer, where it once again appears as "Clash" in the Japanese version, but "Crash" in the English version. *Crash Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 2 that does not have a NetNavi counterpart. *Crash Man and Wood Man do not appear in the Mega Man 2 handheld. *Due to palette limitations, in his NES sprite, Crash Man's knees are white, instead of yellow like in the artwork. *The reason why Crash Man is clumsy is because of his lack of functional hands. **However, in the Mega Man Megamix manga, Crash Man does have functional hands. He uses them in place of his usual drills when he is not fighting, and is able to retract them to use his Crash Bomb launchers. *Crash Man is the only robot master in the Ruby-Spears Cartoon to not directly fight Mega Man at any point. *During development, some of the names for Crash Man's early designs were Drill Man and Missile Man.Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.119. Retrieved on March 14, 2011. The name Drill Man was later used for a Robot Master in Mega Man 4. *In'' Mega Man: The Power Battle'', Crash Man's theme is a remix of Napalm Man's theme, whilst his actual theme is used for Wood Man. *Although Crash Man's armor appears to be orange in some images, Mega Man Official Complete Works shows that his armor is a shade of red, color 156 in the DIC color chart and CMYK color C 0%, M 80%, Y 80%, K 10%. *In Mega Man 3, his armor is pink instead of red in the Doc Robot fight. *Interestingly, whilst Crash Man was made from both Bomb Man and Guts Man's designs, his stage utilizes elements from theirs as well. Orbs similar to the ones from Bomb Man's stage appear within the pipes, and the area is set at a high height where various sections of the sky are plain blue, like Guts Man's stage. *Due to his tendency towards drastic mood swings, it is possible that Crash Man suffers from emotional dysregulation or even Bipolar disorder. **This is further supported by the fact that he is essentially based on two Robot Masters rather than one- Bomb Man and Guts Man. *The boss theme from the 1991 NES game Batman: Return of the Joker resembles Crash Man's theme. *With good aiming, the Air Shooter can defeat Crash Man in one shot. References de:Crash Man es:Crash Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:No hands